Dimentio's Soul
by skythebluecat
Summary: Im not good at summaries, dimentio meets a dead luma named goldie, and things get really crazy as they start there new life, But things don't end happy as dimentio's past comes alive, drama, adventure, romance, hurt/comfort, and more things to come. read for a adventure of your life, Rated T, all owned by Nintendo, Goldie and my ocs owned by me. Extra MimiXdimentio laters and yea..
1. Dimentio's Soul Hello Goldie!

For years, Dimentio had been chained within the walls of the Underwhere's most powerful jail, locked inside a metal dome. He was alone- not even the D-Men could be near him, only Queen Jaydes on what few visits she made. Everyone else in the Underwhere feared the metal dome.

Dimentio knew that he could scream to his heart's content, yet no-one would hear him- the dome was soundproof. His magic was just as useless, stripped away from him beyond his reach. Nobody could hear his pleas.

Except the one in the darkness.

Someone from Dimentio's past, the controller and user of the Dark Prognosticus. Dimentio's heart was the Heart of Chaos. Was. Not anymore. It had been taken away as well, by the bloody person that lived in the shadows.

He was, appropriately enough, named Blood: a creature that took on the shadow of the user, tasting their blood when the user's sanity could no longer protect them. And Dimentio had very little of that in the first place...

Dimentio tugged on the chains that incarcerated him every day, but his resolve was ebbing away with each day the chains continued to hold him. The descent into misery was so great, that one day he abandoned entirely any idea of possibly escaping from his maddening cell.

The white hands still reached out for him in his mind.

He hated this place, it was a painful reminder of his bloody past. He longed to get out, most of all so that he could refresh his whole life. He started to miss stealing Mimi's diary, and giving bets to Mr. L, even though he had killed him... Maybe Mr.L was still in Luigi's body, pulling pranks on O'Chunks, sitting on Count Bleck's top hat, battling the heroes.

The jester had to get back. He needed to see it all again, be a part of it all. Maybe he could escape from Blood's greedy grasp, just maybe...?

"Huh?" Dimentio looked in the corner of his cell, where there he could see light and then-

BAM!

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the face!" said the light shyly.

"Oowww... huh?" It was a golden Luma... with wings?

"What the hell... who are you?"

The golden Luma laughed. "I'm Goldie! And, I'm guessing you're Dimentio!"

Dimentio was still dazed, his palms becoming painted with blood as they rubbed his forehead.

"How did you get here?" Dimentio asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm from the Overthere. I don't transform like normal Lumas, so I could only die." Goldie spoke wistfully. Dimentio was visibly disturbed, but the little Luma kept talking regardless. "Anyways, that's why I will have these wings forever. But I do have the power to bring us back to life, and I might be able to give us the power to flip through dimensions if we can get back to the real world safely."

Goldie paused, taking Dimentio in properly for the first time.

"Hmm. Dimentio, you also have strange energies emanating from your body... only I can sense it, which is pretty rare. Hey, I think you might have something to do with some prophecy mama told me." Dimentio listened well, but had no idea what prophecy the little Luma was talking about.

"Hey, want to be friends?" asked the Luma abruptly.

Dimentio nodded, unsure what else he could possibly do. "Yeah, sure... but, where would we be once we return to life again? Merlon's house, Flipside, Flopside, Peach's Castle, deep in a random forest?!" Dimentio enquired, slightly nervous.

Something creaked in the distance- the metal door of his prison was opening.

Queen Jaydes was coming.

"No time, Dimentio!" squeaked Goldie. "We gotta go NOW!" No sooner had she said it than the two of them dematerialised, appearing almost instantaneously above Peach's Castle. The pair fell through its roof, landing in a small little room without a door.

"Ow... where the hell are we?" Dimentio looked around, recognition coming to him gradually. He... he knew this place, he had hid himself here many times. It was his secret room.

He looked over to Goldie who, thankfully, seemed undamaged. She woke up and looked around eagerly, thinking as she did. Did she... yes, she could. Her last bits of power, she could use them to...

"Umm, heads up, this may sting a tiny bit. Now... I'm going to give ourselves flipping powers..."

A huge light shone, too bright- Mario could see it, and decided to check the room. Dimentio heard four knocks on the wall, and quickly he and Goldie flipped so no-one in the second dimension could see them in the third.

And then he realised something.

"Um, bad luck Goldie. Mario can flip too! Oh shi-"

Mario flipped. He was in 3D.

Mario flipped. He was mad.

**This chapter was written by ED-boi and is also a great friend of mine :3**

**and is also amazing at writing stories :3**

**Goldie is owned by me**

**everyone else is owned by Nintendo**


	2. Living with a Mixed up Family

gasp

Previous With our little luma and jester , dimentio met a dead luma , who was able to get dimentio out and said something about a source and a propchey for him, but they landed in peach's castle MK right in the secret room where Mario has found them, lets go check and see whats happening

* * *

><p>Mario yelled "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Mario was surprised and shocked Mario thought<strong> and a luma with wings what? no. I must get dimentio back to the underwhere before he does something evil. <strong>Mario flipped them so when the team gets here it will be a battle, everyone ran to Mario and there eyes went big , dimentio was surprised they were living in the castle and.. a girl? "dimentio! its you!" the girl said angrily, she sounded just like tippi...no it cant be! "STOP! leave dimentio alone , his magic has withered away! he cant do anything! he has changed, are you going to give him a chance?!" goldie screamed to the top of her lung ,she kinda overacted though, dimentio thought** she is..helping me, being kind to me...nobody ever did that to me before...even when...**

FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>count bleck was reading the dark prognosticus,but dimentio was right outside his door listening to every word that came out of his mouth,<p>

"BLEH HEH HEH BLECK! those puny minions think they will get happiness, they're so stupid im only using them, then they will just get there game over BLEH HEH HEH BLECK!"

dimentio paused right there... his eyes started to water , "he lied to me,i thought my family would come back.. but he just lied to me!" dimentio said and he floated angrily back to his room.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASH BACK<p>

dimentio looked around, goldie was infront of him while everyone was dazed "why do you want to help that insane jester?" peach asked with a confused voice, her eyes were blazing but anger was slowly ebbing away looking into the sparkled bravery in her eyes "because we need him" Goldie started to have more of a angered tone then worried, "umm.. what did you just say runt?" Mimi said , mocking her "i said **WE NEED HIM!**" goldie had slammed mimi into the rough cold walls of the room, behind mimi's head was bleed swiftly , a loud crack had emegered from her , her back had been broken mimi had slid down the wall leaving a thick trail of blood on the stone walls , mimi was struggling for air gasping in pain, tears falling from her eyes in pain , "oh my god... what am I doing?!" goldie said very worried then goldie had looked at mimi with worried look , everyone else was disturbed, peach when to go get the ER , dimentio was also giving her a worried look, but luigi could see in dimentio's eyes , there was more the the feelings of worry, but what? "let him stay" luigi said darkly "but why luigi? he could kill us all!" browser said in a worried tone "just let him stay.."

**what will happen? ik the title is a bit weird for this chapter but it is all I can think of for now.. how long have I been gone? (silence) well aren't you happy im back hehe c:, (not even the cricket chirps or the sound of wind flowing) OH COME ON! anyone.. plz :c**


End file.
